


I Will Get Freedom

by TimelessWriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short American Revolutionary War Hetalia drabble I wrote for my school's magazine. He had thought the way they were would last forever. He never thought it would turn out like this, of all ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Get Freedom

England's Point of View(PoV)

He had thought the way they were would last forever. He had never thought that it would turn out like this, of all ways…

 

United States of America's PoV

He had never wanted to go this far, but it was all the old man's fault that it was how it was now. If only he had just given him his freedom, or at the very least, lowered the damn taxes then he wouldn't be pointing a bayonet at the man he had looked up to as an older brother.

 

Third Person

"Why...? After everything I did for you... Why?"

America looked down coldly at the man who was kneeling on the ground, his once bright uniform dull and muddy.

"You know, England, I used to look up to you. My entire life, my being, my people looked up to you, loved you, revolved around you, but then you took it too far, became too demanding. I won't pay those taxes. I refuse! All I want is my freedom, damn it! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"But you need me!" England insisted. "You won't be able to defend yourself or take care of your people!"

America laughed bitterly at that.

"I'd say I'm holding my own pretty well, if you ask me. I don't need you."

All fell silent after that, the only sound being the rain hitting the ground. Nobody moved, not even the armies defending the two personified territories.

America and England met each others gazes, one filled with regret and sadness while the other held guilt for what he was about to do and sadness that they couldn't have resolved their conflict peacefully.

Aiming the bayonet, America watched a lone tear fall down his former caretaker's cheek.

"I will get my freedom..."

There was the sound of a gunshot and soon after the dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

The blond took one last look at the man bleeding in the field before walking away towards his troops.

"At least countries don't die unless their country falls, England..."

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope everyone liked this even though it's pretty angsty. Please comment and tell me what you think! It really means a lot to me!


End file.
